uNTITLED
by energizer bunnie
Summary: SS
1. prologue

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA  
  
Italics- thoughts or dreams  
  
"…….." talking  
  
A/N It takes place on a rainy day and I don't own nothin.  
  
  
A seventeen year old girl sat on her bed crying her eyes out. When will he return? "Sakura, time for dinner" called her father. "Coming!!!" Sakura called out. "Kero, I'll bring you back desert" she said in a low voice. "AAAAlllllll Right" cried out a stuff toy like animal. She smiled at his action.   
  
She went down stairs to finds onii-chan waiting for her. "Geez I thought an earthquake startin, kaijuu." said Touya. "I'm a kaijuu" Sakura then kicks him. A yelp of pain was herd from Touya.  
  
(after dinner)  
  
  
"I'm going for a walk Otou-san"  
"In this weather??" He looked at her like she was crazy but she was already out the door.  
  
(Sakura POV)  
  
I have no clue as to where I going to go. Tomoyo? No she's in England with Eriol.   
  
She walks around aimlessly and unconsciously ends up in front of Syaoran apartment door  
  
How did I end up here?  
Ohwell.  
  
I still remember the time when I went to li-kuns house how I saw Meilin and how upset she was.  
  
She chuckles lightly to herslef. She look at the door in front of her. Nobody's lived here since Syaoran moved out…………I think.  
  
All of a sudden a head pops out……..  
  
To be continued…………….  



	2. unexpected happenings or is it?

Me no own ccs so you no sue  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sakura  
  
She ran out of the building screaming her head off.  
  
~Back at the building~  
  
'I wonder who that was. I thought I sensed a familiar aura. I've been thinking way to much. In fact why am I still thinking? I better stop thinking and start talking or I going to start thinking again.' (a/n is the word thinking annoying you well……..thinking, thinking thppppppp(a/n for a/n that's supposed to be a rasberry) well bak to the fic)  
  
"Syaoran," a voice yells from the room and snaps him back into reality.  
  
"What Meilin," Syaoran yells back.  
"It's time for you to give me the back rub that you promised me remember?" she says  
  
Syaoran shudders.  
  
~back to Sakura~  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…………………………………..aaaaaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she only stopped to get some air.  
  
People were staring at her like crazy  
  
' I Think I am going crazy'  
I might take a walk to penguin park.  
  
~Syaorans~  
  
" Meilin I'm going to the park"   
  
"okay be back soon"  
  
To be continued  



	3. an uneventful meeting or maybe not

Me no own ccs so you no sue  
  
OHMIGOSH its been a year.... or...... two.... or three.  
  
Previous "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...............aaaaaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH" she only stopped to get some air.  
  
People were staring at her like crazy  
  
' I Think I am going crazy'  
  
I might take a walk to penguin park.  
  
~Syaorans~  
  
" Meilin I'm going to the park"  
  
"okay be back soon"  
  
To be continued  
  
~*&@@$$^%&^*&(*)  
  
chapter 3  
  
At the Park  
  
~Sakura~  
  
I was walking through the park when I saw him. Yes him. I can't believe it was him. For the love of God it was him.  
  
~Syaoran~  
  
Doing my normal round of glaring and glaring while I was walking the saw the most incredible site ever. I can't believe my luck.  
  
~Sakura&Syaoran~  
  
The......................................................................... ................................................................ICE CREAM MAN. (a/n you thought it was going to be the other person didn't ya [haha fooled ya [please don't click the back button] gomen]back to the story)  
  
~Normal they both rushed to the ice cream man and bonked each others' head. They collapsed unceremoniously on the ever so comfortable grass with swirls in their eyes.  
  
~10 minutes later [ what can I say they bumped head pretty hard]  
  
~Syaoran~  
  
I feel like I just ran into........... Something. What was I Doing before....oh yeah ice cream mmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhmmmm. ~Normal~  
  
Syaoran looks up and sees no ice cream man. -pouts- [a/n just bare/bear???? W/me. They may act really ooc but how can you blame me I started this fic 2 yrs ago]  
  
He starts to walk and trips over a rock and lands right on Sakura. As Fate was playing mean tricks on them Fate decided to make Sakura wake up just at that very moment.  
  
~Sakura~  
  
I felt something land right on me. I opened my eyes and seeing as how I hit my head pretty hard my vision was a bit blurry. It resembled a male build. OHMIGOSH  
  
~Normal~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh" Sakura screamed...again. "Calm Down, It was just an accident" said the Syaoran "Syaoran" "Sakura"  
  
To Be Continued -I hope- 


End file.
